


If you can get it

by scrollgirl



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl





	If you can get it

It's nice work if you can get it. Alexa knows she has few marketable skills. She doesn't regret going for her master's in philosophy, though her student loans on top of hospital bills is a nightmare she regularly wakes from, chilled with sweat.

But Joe's is a good place to work while she still has strength to handle the pace. Beer and nachos. Bowls of peanuts. Soft, hazy blues and the blue haze of cigarette smoke. Joe is a good boss, easy-going. Flexible about fitting her shifts around her doctor's appointments.

Yeah, waitressing's not ideal, but it's nice work if you can get it.


End file.
